Who Would've Thought
by MeYouAndCaskett
Summary: What if Kate said yes to Castle's invite to spending the summer with him in the Hamptons? What would've happened between the two? 4/5 years later, is the dance still going on or did the music finally stop? Set late season 6/early season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Who would've thought?**

Chapter 1

"Mommy?"

"Yes Anna"

"Why is daddy so dramatic?"

Katherine Castle turned to her 4 year old with a smile on her face. Leave it up to little Joanna Castle to start up the morning conversation in the most exciting way.

"What do you mean munchkin?" She smiled

"Yeah, I'll also like to know what that's supposed to mean," Richard Castle said with mock hurt

"See? Like that! Daddy, you're so over the top!"

"How do you even know what dramatic means, Jo?"

Joanna stuffed a waffle in her mouth, "from Grams!"

Kate tried not to laugh, but leave it up to her stage coach of a mother-in-law to teach her daughter daily theatre vocabulary.

Castle turned toward his wife, "Mother can no longer look after Jo while we're at work"

"Actually daddy, mommy is at work catching the bad guys. You're just observing and annoying."

They both looked at their daughter as if she had just unlocked some kind of secret code.

Joanna shrugged, "Grams."

"Okay missy I think that's enough sass out of you for one morning," Castle threw her over his shoulder and proceeded toward the stairs

"Wait! I didn't even get to finish my waffles!"

"There'll be more waffles tomorrow."

"Mommy!"

"Castle"

Castle turned around and walked back over to the table. He turned back around facing the opposite direction and kneeled down so Joanna could pick up her waffle off of her plate.

"Mommy, is it true that you call daddy Castle because all of daddy girls from his playboy days call him Rick, plus Gina and Alexis mommy?"

"Jo?!"

"What? Grams!" She shook it off before taking a big bite into her waffle

"Okay! Time for a bath and then you have to get ready for Grandpa. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Castle couldn't stop laughing and Kate shook her head. She knew from the start that Joanna was going to be a mini Castle. The little girl was adventurous, unpredictable, dramatic, and very unique. She was the spitting image of Kate, but everything else was definitely Richard Castle, including her blue eyes.

"Oh, good morning Katherine darling," Martha smiled waltzing through the door

"Good morning Martha. Actually, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Oh no, what did Joanna and I do now?"

"Dramatic, observing and annoying, playboy days?"

Martha cringed, "now, now, I know that maybe I gave the little princess too much information, but the girl is like a miniature you. Whenever I would make up some crap to answer her questions, which I don't like doing might I add, she'll call my bluff. I finally said, what the hell."

"Martha she's 4 years old."

"Yeah, but with a father like Richard Castle she might as well already be 16."

"Martha"

"Okay, okay. I do apologize, but how do you expect my granddaughter and I to bond?"

"Not over gossip, especially gossip about her father."

"I hear you. Never again. Although I should warn you about-"

"Kate!"

They both looked upstairs from where Castle's high pitched scream had just come from and Kate sighed. She glanced back over at her mother-in-law with a knowing look. Martha raised her hands up in defense.

"No more."

"Thank you."

"You look tired Katherine?" Martha busied herself making a cup of coffee

"Yeah I got in pretty late last night," she sighed taking a seat back at the kitchen table

"Oh darling"

"Yeah I came home to Castle and Jo asleep on the couch. I guess they tried waiting up for me. I just crawled in Castle's lap and laid Jo on top of me."

Martha took a seat across from her, "Couldn't be the most comfortable sleeping arrangement"

"No it wasn't, but I woke up laying in our bed next to Jo, out of my works clothes and in one of Castle's shirts."

"So you got some rest, just not enough?"

"It just feels like I only slept a couple of minutes. I feel like I did when Jo was a few months old."

"Welcome to the world of a working mom. It's just that, well, you're a NYPD working mom."

Kate groaned.

"How about I make you a huge cup of coffee?"

Kate nodded her thanks before letting her head drop to the table. She only lifted her head up when she heard the front door open, but, seeing as it was Alexis, she allowed her head to fall right back down.

"Whoa. Mom what's wrong?"

"Katherine is in major need of a vacation."

Kate lifted her hand up from the table and waved it around in agreement. Usually she wouldn't even allow herself to think about a vacation, but times have changed. Being a detective, a mom, a wife, and trying to make it home for dinner every night is slowly started to take a toll on her. She seriously wouldn't mind a week in the Hamptons with her family, and a couple of nights with just her husband wouldn't be so bad either.

"Mom are you okay?"

She could hear the concern in Alexis's voice, and it made her happy and sad at the same time. She lifted her head up to see the young woman kneeling down on the side of her. She smiled at her oldest daughter, step daughter was never a choice in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I promise. I just need some sleep, a lot of it. I'm okay." She kissed her on her forehead and was relieved to see her blue eyes regain that familiar sparkle and a smile return to her face

Pleased with her answer, Alexis got up and greeted her grandmother before handing her mom the cup of coffee. Kate took a sip and silently rejoiced feeling the caffeine work its way through her body. She was definitely going to need a lot of this today.

"Lexie!"

She smiled hearing the excitement in her youngest daughter's voice for her older sister. They had such a close relationship. But Kate soon felt the fatigue set back in, and she let her head fall back on the table.

"Lexie what's wrong with mommy?" Joanna pouted

"Jo, Mommy is really tired. That's all."

"You sure?"

Kate could hear her daughter's voice breaking and could just imagine her bottom lip poked out, quivering, trying to hold in her tears. She lifted her head back up and reached for Joanna. Once in her mommy's arms, Jo placed her hands on either side of her face and made sure she looked her mom in the eye.

"Mommy, you okay?"

"I am baby. I really am. Like Alexis said, I'm just tired."

"You promise?"

These were the moments she lived for. The moments where her daughter was scared or upset and she would look for her. She thought she knew love once, but nothing beats the love she has and feels for her daughter.

"I promise." She kissed her cheek and made sure that beautiful smile was back on her face, "where's your daddy?"

Jo cuddled into her mother, "upstairs changing his shirt."

"A splashing battle broke out huh?"

"He started it!" Jo quickly defended herself

"I did not," Castle argued coming down the stairs

"Is the water off my bathroom floor?" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am," Jo and Castle answered together

"Well no one's in trouble. Come on Castle, we gotta get going. Gimme a kiss baby."

Jo smiled and planted a kiss on her mother before wrapping her arms around her neck, "be careful and catch bad guys today. Be safe mommy"

"I will Anna," Kate smiled before passing her over to Castle

"Make sure you protect mommy daddy!"

"What about me Jo?" Castle pouted

"If mommy watching after you, you're going to be okay. Mommy is the best! I mean even you're scared of mommy. It hurts when she pinches your ear right?"

Everybody looked at her. Joanna shrugged, "Grams."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Martha. Castle mimicked her.

"Um, Jo, let's go get your jacket and rain boots so you can be ready when your grandpa gets here"

Jo quickly kissed her daddy's cheek and grabbed her grandmother's hand. Martha quickly walked up the stairs whispering something to Jo.

"Did I miss something?"

"Your grandmother and little sister have been bonding over gossiping about me," Castle sighed helping Kate up

"Do I even wanna know about what?"

"No. Don't ask. Thank you babe," Kate stretched a little and pulled Alexis in for a hug

"Be careful out there today mom."

"I will. Don't be worried about me."

"Now, we both know that's going to happen regardless. I love you."

"I love you too"

"And don't work too hard."

"Oh don't worry, she won't," Castle smiled pulling Alexis in for a hug as well

Castle and Beckett walked out of the loft hand in hand. They got in the elevator and Kate leaned back against the wall. She held her hand up and the car keys were dangling from her finger tips. Her eyes were closed and her head was back against the wall.

"Babe, you're driving"

"Kate, baby, you need a break, a serious break," he pulled Kate into his arms and started rubbing circles on her lower back

"Castle I-"

"Hamptons. This weekend. Just us"

Kate cringed, "3 days away without Jo?"

"3 days away with your ruggedly handsome husband doing anything it is that you want him to do," his hands were slowly moving down to her ass

"Anything huh?"

"Anything."

"Well I am overdue for one of your famous Richard Castle massages."

"Well then we'll have to fix that this weekend won't we?" He smirked guiding her out of the elevator

"Just get us to the precinct, Rick"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you guys so much for your responses, good and bad. I want to point out that I do know that there are a lot of stories featuring a Caskett little girl with the name of Joanna. However, I can't apologize for taking this route in my story because I'm going somewhere with it. I can't explain it without giving away the plot(s) of the story. I put "family" and "drama" as the genres because that's the main focus of this story, and the things you guys mentioned are tackled as well. I hope you guys give it a chance, but, if not, I understand and thank you for the feedback. Here's Chapter 2. It's shorter, so I'll probably have Chapter 3 up tomorrow. Thanks so much you guys!**

Chapter 2

"Where's that handsome husband of yours?" Lanie asked when she saw Kate walking through the doors of the morgue alone

"I actually thought he was down here already. I don't know where he is," she admitted

"Good. It gives us time to have a girl chat. Sit down"

Kate laughed and did as she was told. She's been so tired that it feels like it's been forever since they've had a laugh.

"So why you look so worn out girl? Castle keep you up last night?"

"Lanie, the guys and I didn't leave here until 3 almost yesterday. By the time I got home Jo and Castle were fast asleep on the couch."

"I figured as much because Javi didn't come over after work last night."

Kate laughed. She was happy her friends were finally done playing around and were getting serious.

"Speaking of Javi, I saw him and Castle sparring earlier and can I just say-"

"No you can't," Kate was quick to cut her off

"What? I was just going to say how I was ... admiring the battle when I noticed that Castle's looking a little-"

"Stop it Lanie"

"Muscular."

Kate rolled her eyes. Leave it up to her best friend to notice just how toned her husband was. Although she had to admit, ever since that little incident in the factory with their suspect, Castle was serious about getting back in better shape. Of course she admired his newly formed body, not that she didn't appreciate the view before. He's more muscular and toned, and his broadening shoulders were just an added bonus.

"Earth to Kate."

Kate blinked a few times before looking back up at her friend, the image of her husband shirtless and sweating not too far from her mind.

"You were daydreaming about Castle weren't you?"

"Well what do you want me to do, Lanie? You're the one that brought it up."

"So I take it you're enjoying the new Castle."

"What new Castle? He's still the same old jackass I married."

"Admit it, writer-boy has definitely made some changes."

"Okay, so he's gotten back in shape. What's the big deal?"

"Kate?"

Kate looked over at her friend to see that trademark Lanie expression on her face. Oh, this conversation was definitely about to take a turn for the worst.

Kate smirked, "he's hotter right?!"

"There you go girlfriend."

"It's just his arms, like, I don't even care about the other stuff. I just love it even more when he grabs me now."

Lanie sat down and smirked. She could see that this was something her friend was waiting to get off her chest for a while now.

"When we're in bed, I just run my hands up and down his arms, even more than I used to. Not to mention he's a lot more aggressive now."

"Nun un! Details girl."

"Not just sex Lanie. When we kiss now, sometimes he'll grab my ass. It's like possessive in a way. I think all the attention is getting to him."

To the public, not only is Kate Richard Castle's wife, but she is also the hot NYPD detective that did the NYPD calendar this year and was ms. June.

"Do you think that's why he's been working out?"

"Oh no. I know that that's because of what happened at the Indigo Factory, when we solved the murder of that housewife/loan shark. I know he felt bad that he didn't get to me in time and I ended up in a sling, even if it was only for a few days."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm sure you're enjoying the change."

She smirked, "I'll definitely be enjoying it this weekend," she murmured

"Um, excuse me?"

"Nothing. Gotta go Lanie," she smiled jumping off the table and heading towards the door

"Katherine Castle!"

She couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face. She loved hearing her name. Even though it's been 4 years, she still can't believe that she's married to Richard Castle. She's Mrs. Castle.

She faced Lanie, "yes?"

"What is this about this weekend?"

"Oh nothing, my husband thinks I've been working too hard-"

"Which you have been," Lanie interrupted

"-so he's taking me to the Hamptons this weekend."

"The Hamptons huh?"

"Yup. He says it'll be 3 days away with my ruggedly handsome husband doing anything it is that I want him to do," her eyes darkened just thinking about the activities that she knew they were going to get into this weekend.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, I see another baby Castle in your future."

"Bye Lanie!" She headed back towards the door

"Wait! Speaking of baby Castle, what is my gorgeous niece going to do while her father has her mother screaming all weekend?"

Kate's entire body shivered at the thought.

"Um I actually don't know. We only just talked about this this morning. I'm thinking we're assuming she'll either stay with one of our parents or Alexis."

"How about she spends the weekend with her auntie Lanie?"

"And her uncle Javi?" Kate smirked

"He may come by, he may not," she rolled her eyes

"Mhm huh, but sure. That sounds great. I'll let Castle know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, college is like hell with a cherry on top. Reviews really appreciated, good and bad. This is the last chapter building up to the plot (basically the last of the mushy, gushy stuff) It'll still be some of that **** To answer a few questions, I'll definitely be giving glimpses into their past, that's the good stuff lol. It's a little of that in this one, but it just tells how they got together. That's definitely going to be in here. Reviews are always nice.**

Chapter 3

Castle wrapped his arms around his wife, "So are you ready to go home?"

"Chinese please?" She moaned

"I think mother cooked, but if Mrs. Castle wants Chinese then Mrs. Castle gets Chinese," he kissed her cheek and held out his hand for her

"Wait, if your mom cooked I don't want to-"

"My baby wants Chinese, my baby gets Chinese."

She smirked, "Well your baby wants some other things too," she stood up and leaned into him

"Oh really?"

"Your baby wants Chinese, and then a bubble bath with a nice glass of wine and my husband right in the middle of all of it," she backed up and met his eyes. She brought her tongue between her teeth and her eyes darkened

"Will candles be involved in these festivities?"

"Only the cherry scented ones," she winked before walking off to the elevator, "You coming Castle?"

Beckett was laying in bed still tangled in her robe. Her hair was damp and her body was wet. She couldn't find the strength to get up and actually put some clothes on, or at least that's what she's telling herself. Part of her didn't even want to get dress. It's not like she hasn't slept nude before, Castle actually prefers her to sleep that way. Hesitantly, she got up and looked for one of Castle's shirts to wear. She really wanted to wear one of his button ups, but she knew she shouldn't wear those to sleep. After contemplating it for a minute or two, she thought what the hell and threw on the shirt. As she was buttoning it up, Castle walked in from his office.

"Seriously Kate? I mean if you're going to wear that to bed you might as well where what you're wearing underneath, which I'm sure is nothing at all"

"Haven't you seen me naked enough tonight?" She smirked before settling under the covers

Castle shook his head, "my poor, naive wife. I can't and will never get tired of seeing you in all your glory."

"Shut up and come hold me Castle," she turned and faced away from him

Castle smiled before turning off the light, getting in bed, and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Kate cuddled back into him and their hands settled on her stomach.

"Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming," she broke the silence

"About what?"

"This. Us. I still remember when I thought this would never happen. I thought you would eventually stop wanting me and move on, but now. Now. Now I'm your wife and we have a child together and ... and we're married."

"Hey you're the one that said yes!"

Kate furrowed her brow "To your proposal?"

"To the Hamptons. I honestly thought you were going to tell me not to come back when you asked to talk to me," he laughed

"Well I didn't. I told you I'll go to the Hamptons with you, at the end of the weekend you told me you loved me, and I finally let you meet Nikki Heat. But, now we're married and all of that is in the past."

"Yes, and we have been for the past 4 years. And just in case you don't know, we will be for the rest of our lives."

"I know," she said it so quietly that Castle had to strain to hear her voice

Castle's arms tightened around her and she cuddled as far back into him as she could go. She wasn't trying to initiate sex, they just had sex, TWICE, but she could never be too close to him. She always wanted to be around him. She had turned into a total fluff, and it was all his fault.

"And just in case you don't know, I don't want anyone else besides you," she confessed

"I know. Trust me, I know"

They both laid there and enjoyed being wrapped in each other's arms surrounded by a comfortable silence. Castle could feel Kate's breath evening out and he silently rejoiced. That's exactly what he wanted for his wife. For her to relax and sleep. He just kept his arms around her and watched her in silence. All too soon, the silence was broken by a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in," he was trying to be loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear him, but quiet enough so he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife

His oldest daughter poked her head through the door and smiled at him, "can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on," Castle tried his not to wake Kate as he removed his arms from around her and sat up in the bed. He beckoned his daughter over to the bed but cringed when he felt the other side moving. Kate whimpered at the lost of contact and started moving in order to find her husband. Alexis made no sudden movement and Castle didn't either. Kate turned around and ceased squirming when her head found her husband's body. She threw her arm over him and sighed. She settled into her new position with a smile on her face. The best part about all that was Kate was still sound asleep!

"Aaawwww she's so cute!" Alexis beamed

"Never say that where she can hear you," he joked

"It's like she can't sleep or isn't comfortable if you're not close to her"

"Yeah, but trust me, it's a mutual feeling," he smile running his hand through her hair, "so what's up pumpkin?"

"It's actually about sleeping beauty over there," she answered still looking at Kate

"Oh sweetie, can it wait until tomorrow? Kate really needs to sleep"

She finally looked over at him, "No dad. I need to talk to you about her"

"Oh"

"My final in my Women and Gender Studies class is to do a project on a phenomenal woman that has impacted our lives and I-"

"You want to do your project on Kate," he finished for her

"Yeah. I mean I know it's a little cliche to do you project on your mom, but my mom is Katherine Beckett-"

"Castle"

"-an NYPD detective. Besides her job, she's just," Alexis trailed off looking back over at Kate

"I'm sure she'll be honored sweetheart"

Castle's smile fell when he saw the worry and fear in her crystal blue orbs.

"Alexis?"

"The thing is I wanted to um ... I wanted to," Alexis was too nervous to actually say it out loud

"You want to include her mother in the project, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to offend her or drag something so close to her heart into a silly little school assignment of mine"

"It's not a silly assignment, sweetheart just talk to Kate. I'm sure Kate will have no problem letting you know what she's comfortable with"

"I know I guess I was just worried because it is her mom. That's always been a touchy subject. I guess I just didn't want to overstep."

"I understand Pumpkin. Next time just-"

"Next time just come and talk to me Alexis," Kate opened her eyes smiling

"Mom!? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you"

"Come here sweetheart," Kate sat up

Alexis walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Kate pulled her back into her and wrapped her arms around her, "Alexis I never want you to be afraid to ask me anything."

"I'm not mom, I just didn't wanna upset you. I mean, you just solved the case, after all those years. I know that was really special to you."

"I appreciate the concern Alexis, but I arrested Bracken in the middle of a live press conference. Plus he was the senator, it's already public."

"Oh, I didn't think about it that way," she sighed

"That's because you were thinking about me, and I appreciate you for that Alexis. I really do, but sweetie you guys come before all of that. You, Jo, and your father are what matters most to me."

Alexis sunk back into Kate a little more and let her head fall back against Kate's shoulder.

"I know that. I'm sorry mom"

"No need to be sorry. I'll be more than honored to be the woman you choose to do your project on, and I know your grandmother would be just as honored to be featured in it as well."

"Really?"

"Really! I'll even give you some pictures of her to use. Now, I can't give you any major details on the case."

"Oh no, I know that. It's basically like your personal connection and determination to find her some justice. I was planning on tying it all back to you in the end."

"I'll be honored Alexis, and, more than that, I'll be proud!"

"I love you mom!"

"I love you too, and don't you ever worry yourself with talking to me, about whatever. Just come to me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay. Now get your butt to bed. If I'm not mistaken, you have a 9 a.m class tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nun un! Daddy said I can be just like mommy when I get older!"

"Nun un!"

"That's not true!"

Rick and Kate groaned. They were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms until a certain little girl's voice boomed throughout their bedroom. Castle started rubbing circles into his wife's lower back hoping it will ease her back to sleep. He'll deal with the mini Castle in a minute.

"Unless he was abducted by aliens!"

Castle rolled his eyes.

"It so can happen!"

Castle just kept at his tactics and even added extra fingers for more pressure. Castle was tired, but not as tired as he knew his wife was. If her getting some extra hours of sleep meant that he'll have to get up earlier than he expected to in order to deal with their noisy 4 year old than so be it. He smiled when he saw the subtle rise and fall of her back. She'd fallen back asleep! Now all he had to do was keep her that way!

"Ugh! Stop ruining my story with your logic!"

He couldn't help but smile at that. Where had he heard that before? Castle shook his head and quietly got out of bed and exited the bedroom.

"Joanna Belle Castle!" He hissed quietly

Jo's mouth immediately clamped shut, and her eyes quickly darted toward her father. She was in her mother's NYPD sweatshirt and her favorite Spongebob Squarepants socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her Electra cup was sitting on the sofa next to her, clearly filled with some apple juice. Amongst all of those things, only one thing stood out to Richard Castle. His 4 year old daughter was up at, what felt like, 6 in the morning talking on HIS cellphone! Castle eyed the iPhone in her hand and then he eyed her.

"Morning daddy!" She smiled

"Jo? Wha-What are you doing?"

"I'm-"

"And who are you talking to?"

She shrugged, "Uncle Javi"

"Well you and Uncle Javi woke up my very tired wife, and we all know how much she needs to rest."

Jo cringed, "Uncle Javi, we're in trouble. I'll call you back"

"No. No you're-gimme that."

Castle grabbed the phone, "Espo why are you and my daughter up at," he pulled back to look at the phone, "6:37 in the morning talking on the phone?"

Javi laughed, "I was actually calling for big Beckett and little Beckett picked up"

"Please, please, please don't say that there's-"

"There's not a body. I was calling to let you guys know that you don't have to come in until noon because that's when customs said they'll have Simmons back in New York."

"Thank you! I owe you one, Espo!"

"No problem bro. I know she needs it."

"Alright time to get little Beckett back to bed."

"Good luck with that," Espo laughed, "oh and Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"She may look exactly like Beckett, but, bro,-"

"I know, I know. Trust me," he groaned, "I know."

Espo laughed, "see you guys later"

"Bye," Castle smiled and then hung up. He sat the phone down on the coffee table and glanced up at the blue eyes curiously looking up at him.

"Daddy am I in trouble?" Her bottom lip poked out, her eyes widened, and she proceeded to bat her eye lashes. Castle sighed. Of course she had him wrapped around her finger! What the hell was he supposed to do? He was living in a house with 4 girls that can easily get him out of his millions if they wanted. He grabbed the youngest Castle of the bunch and carried her upstairs. Yeah, she should be in trouble, she really should. Was she in trouble? Of course not.

Once in her room, he laid her down on her bed and began to tuck her in, "you need to go back to sleep."

"But I not sleepy daddy," Jo pouted and smirked

"You what?"

"I'm not sleepy daddy," she laughed. Having a writer for father had it's own fun little perks.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Spongebob!" Jo started reaching out toward her desk for her plush toy

Castle grabbed it and laid it in bed next to her. Her arms quickly grabbed it and tucked it under her chin.

"Goodnight princess."

"Good morning King of the Castle," Jo laughed at her own witty remark

Castle shook his head, "go to sleep Ms. Castle."

Castle was about to exit the door when he heard, "it's Mrs! I'm marrying Hunter, remember?"

"Jo!" Castle groaned

"Goodnight!" She quickly pulled the covers over her head

Castle silently rejoiced when he was finally downstairs back in bed next to his wife. He got under the covers and pulled her against him.

"So what's our little princess up to now?" Kate mumbled into her husband's bare chest

"Oh, you know, on my phone sharing theories with Espo, yelling at him for messing up her story with his logic, and marrying Hunter Hayes. The usual."

Kate laughed into his chest, "you know Castle, when you got me pregnant with your kid, I imagined all of this would happen."

"Well, it's all your fault! You jinxed us!"

"Or maybe it's just the person I chose to have my daughter with?" She argued

"Do you regret it?"

She kissed his lips, "never"

"Good because I see many other adventurous little Castles in our future."

Kate turned to lay on her back and eyed her husband, "just how many more are we talking?"

"Um, a couple. Just a couple."

"Mhm huh"

"Or more," Castle shrugged

"Go to sleep Castle"

Castle laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. The way his hands were now positioned under her made her arch a little into him. This immediately caught Rick's attention. His head started rise up, but Kate's hand quickly pushed it back down.

"Go to sleep Rick," she mumbled, her eyes still close

"Tease," he kissed her stomach, laid his head back on it, and allowed sleep take over his body


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning mommy!" Joanna smiled with chocolate and egg smeared across her face from cheek to cheek

"It is a good morning Jo, although I heard it was a early one for you," Kate smirked

"It was Uncle Javi! It was all Uncle Javi!"

Kate's perfectly arched eyebrow raised at her 4 year old, "oh, really?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Want some?" The little girl asked lifting her plate off the table in the direction of her mother

Kate cringed, "um, no baby. I'm going to grab something on the way to work."

"I can't believe you don't like daddy's smorlette! It's the best!"

"My appetite isn't as adventurous as you and your father's are Jo," Kate smiled pouring her a cup a coffee

Joanna's little face scrunched up in confusion, "daddy, what does that mean?"

"That means mommy just called us weird, Jo," Castle answered while poking his wife in her side and placing a kiss on her forehead

"Then that's good because mommy likes the weird ones right?"

"Yes she does munchkin," Castle laughed trying to dodge his wife's knowing glare, "I might've said something."

Kate shook her head and pinched his arm, smiling when he uttered a yelp, "like mother, like son," she mumbled

"Good morning darlings!" Martha waltzed down the stairs

"Morning Gram!"

"Morning Martha."

"Good morning mother. And how are you this morning?"

"It has been a delightful morning darling, just a delightful one!" Martha smiled as she continued to greet everyone with hugs and kisses.

Castle narrowed his eyes, "mother, please tell me that the only other person upstairs is my daughter."

Kate bite back a laugh as she walked off and went to sit next to Joanna. She wiped her messy face with a napkin and started running her hands through her hair. Since she was born, Joanna always had redish/brownish color hair. A perfect mixture of everybody.

"Oh Richard! Of course not! I don't bring anyone home anymore, you should know that. Actually, I just got a call from one of the directors I used to work with, and he wanted to know if he could bring a group of his actors by the studio today for a class."

"But your school is closed on Saturdays now," Kate spoke up

"Darling, for him, I'll gladly make an exception."

Kate smirked knowing exactly what she meant by that.

"So, what do you say Joanna? Want to teach a class with yours truly today?"

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Joanna jumped out of her chair and ran to Castle's office. Castle and Kate looked on in confusion while Martha had a smile planted on her face. Joanna came running out with a lime green boa hanging from around her neck and, what seemed to be, a cane. She threw the boa around her neck in the most extravagant way and slammed the cane into the ground, "its show tiiimmmeeee!"

Castle groaned while Kate couldn't help but snap a picture on her phone and Martha appalled proudly!

"Mother, you've turned my daughter into a miniature you."

"You'll thank me one day," she smiled over his shoulders, "come on Joanna, let's go get you ready."

Castle watched in agony as his daughter and mother proceeded up the stairs giggling and laughing like they were best friends. Castle looked over toward his wife, who found the entire situation hilarious!

"Our daughter is going to be a mini Martha Rodgers."

"Well, that'll make two of you."

Castle blinked rapidly in response, "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What does that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, you're closer to your mother than you think, Castle," Kate smirked

"I am not like my mother!"

"Oh, nonsense! Who else would you be like? Your father? You've met him! You? A spy?" Martha laughed walking into the kitchen

"Mother, please, please, just don't have my daughter coming home being overly dramatic," Castle begged

"Babe," Kate sighed, "please tell me you see the irony in that?"

"You don't look too good Mrs. Castle," Lanie announced as soon as Kate walked into the morgue

"Yeah, I don't feel too good either," Kate mumbled taking a seat in the chair next to the examination table

"Where's that husband of yours?"

"Ryan and Espo found a lead that led to a magic shop that supposedly has a time machine in it," she forced out

She laughed, "So of course he had to tag along," Lanie looked up at her friend, "Kate, are you okay?"

"It smells awful in here," she mumbled putting her hand over her mouth

"But I haven't-" Lanie was cut off when her friend ran over to the sink and empty the contents of her stomach into it. After she finished, Lanie handed her a glass of water and rinsed out the skin. After Kate was sat back in her seat, Lanie threw her a knowing look.

"The last you threw up in my sink you-"

"I know Lanie," Kate groaned

"You already know, don't you?"

"Not for sure, no, but-but I've had my suspicions," she admitted placing her head in her hands

"Would it be a bad thing?" Lanie pushed

Kate's head popped up, "what?! No!"

Lanie's eyebrow raised, and Kate looked away, "well, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"You didn't talk about Joanna either," Lanie laughed

"Don't remind me," Kate laughed. She still remembers that day oh so clearly. It was 2 weeks after she and Castle had come back from the Hamptons. They were together by then, it wasn't public, but they were. She had threw up in the morgue earlier that day, and Lanie immediately made her go buy a test, a few actually. All 4 of them confirmed what she already knew. She was terrified, but she immediately went to the loft. Little did she know, the father of her unborn child was planning to propose to her that same day. And the rest, well the rest is history.

"Sooooo, when you gonna tell him?" Lanie smiled, trying to contain her excitement

Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "once I take a test and am 100% sure."

"100% sure about what?" Castle asked walking into the morgue

Kate froze in her seat before slowly turning toward her husband, "HI! Honey!" She forces out

Castle curiously looks around when Kate jumps up in a rush and kisses his cheek, "um, okaaayy?"

"Lanie was just telling me about her and Espo," she shoots Lanie a glare, "weren't you Lanie?"

"Yeah," she nervously laughs, "you know how we are?"

Castle looks between the two unconvinced, but he doesn't push the subject, "um, did the test results come back yet?"

"Not yet," Lanie quickly answers

"Aw, um, okay," he mumbled

"Babe, I'm hungry. Can we go to Remy's?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Tell him! _

_Good BYE Lanie!_

_Take a test!_

_BYE Lanie!_

_Don't make me smack you, KATHERINE CASTLE!_

_Leave me alone, LANIE ESPOSITO!_

The rapid back and forth text messages suddenly came to a stop.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she sighed

"What's what you thought?" Castle said walking into the kitchen

"Nothing!" She answered a little too quickly, and that didn't go unnoticed by her lovely husband

"Kate-is-is everything okay?"

She hated that look on his face, that look in his eyes. Behind the worry there was a hint of hurt. She knew it was hurt at the possibility that something was being kept, hidden from him. She never wanted him to feel like that. Even after all these years, she knew he still had that fright in him. That fright that she would fall back down that hole and not take him with her. The fright that she'll rebuild that wall and shut him out again. She's seen that look before. The first time was when Royce showed up. She still remembers how it felt to see that look hidden in his eyes, behind his forced smile, while listening to Royce tell him and the boys stories of him and Kate's time together. That hurt her. It hurt her even more when she was ready to snuggle up with him and watch a movie in his loft that evening only for him to say that he needed "time to write." She knew him well enough to know that that was a lie. He was practically her best friend, and, now that they had shard the most intimate part of themselves with each other, there was no turning back. Which is why 5 minutes after she got home she was right back out the door and on her way to the loft. They argued, they screamed, they yelled. He kept telling her it was nothing and that he was fine. She told him she knew him better than that and it hurt that he even thought that he could get by with just saying he was fine.

_"Did you fuck him?"_

It hurt. It did. Although, she knew it was his anger talking. She knew those words came from a dark place. A place that Richard Castle often tried to hide. A place that revealed that this fun, playful, life loving man had been hurt, had been betrayed, and was scared. He wore his heart on his sleeve. That much she knew. But it didn't stop her hand from connecting with his face. She knew he was hurt, but she was hurt too.

_"Dammit, Rick!"_

That led to his office, which led to his room, which led to his bed, which led to his bathroom, which led to his shower, which led back to his bedroom. It was rough, rougher than they had ever been. But she felt it. She felt all of it. It all screamed one word; possession. Possessive. He left his mark on every inch of her body. Usually she would've been pissed. Kate Beckett does not allow a man to feel as though he owns her, let alone allow him the opportunity to brand her. But this wasn't just any man, it was her man. Hers. And she was his. She wanted to be his. She wanted him to know that she was his. And she knew he needed this. This reassurance. And she let him have it. And once their tangled limbs separated and she found her breath, she turned to him and told him everything. She left nothing about her and Royce untouched, and when she was done, before entangling their bodies back together, she looked into those calming blue eyes that she was sure she was in love with and told him-

_"But he's not you."_

She hated that look, even that memory. She hated that Castle had felt that way, and she hated it even more that he was feeling that way now. She grabbed his hands and led him to the couch in the living room. Rubbing circles in his palm she wanted to laugh at how nervous she was. This was her husband. Nothing could stop them. Nothing could defeat them. Nothing could make him stop loving her. And the feeling was mutual.

She took a deep breath, "babe, we need to talk."


End file.
